This is life I have chosen
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione y Draco dejan el mundo mágico para irse al mundo muggle. Juntos. Rated T por posibles escenas de sexo en capitulos próximos.
1. New world, new job

Vuelvo con una nueva historia, el disclaimer es el mismo: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto a su costa mezclándolos.

Capítulo I. – New world, new job.

La batalla de Hogwarts. Era lo último que pasarían en el mundo mágico. Cuando Hermione miró a Draco lo supo. No quería quedarse ahí, esperando a ver otro amanecer, ganase el bando de la luz o no. Y él tampoco quería. Demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado dolor y todo por un maniático y sus padres, todavía peores. Ninguno quería permanecer ahí para ver otro Lord Oscuro levantarse y empezar una nueva guerra.

Ni siquiera los unía una amistad, eran como mucho, y en buenos términos, compañeros de clase que se insultaban, se atormentaban. Pero cuando Draco le tendió la mano, justo mientras todos celebraban que Harry había acabado con Voldemort, de una vez por todas, ella lo aceptó. Miró alrededor, nadie los miraba, estaban ocupados aullándole al salvador del mundo mágico.

Y desaparecieron en el amanecer. Como sombras. Rumbo a algo totalmente diferente.

-Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que nos fuimos – Comento Hermione, mirando desde una de las ventanas de Malfoy Manor mientras Draco recogía su poca ropa muggle y liberaba a todos los elfos.

-Ni siquiera reconocerán que es gracias a ti que Potter y Weasley llegaron tan lejos – Le respondió, y el ponerlo en voz alta lo hacía todavía más real. – Vamos, tenemos que ir a Gringotts.

Sacaron todo el dinero de las cámaras de los Malfoy y lo transformaron en dinero muggle.

-¿Ese es tu plan, irte al mundo muggle?

-¿Irme? – Le cogió la mano y la subió hasta la altura de los ojos, con los dedos entrelazados – Irnos, sería la mejor forma de decirlo.

-Planeas llevarme contigo.

-Tu y yo sabemos que ambos no queremos quedarnos aquí, tu por tus motivos, yo por los míos. Además, no duraría dos minutos en ese mundo sin ayuda. Podrás irte si quieres, pero no antes de que sepamos que estamos a salvo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Hermione, para toda respuesta, apretó el bolso donde contenía todas sus cosas.

-Magia básica, nada más, nada que pueda rastrearse. Aunque dudo que nos busquen.

A esas alturas ya estaban caminando por las calles de la Londres no-mágica y era extraño ver que todavía la celebración no había llegado hasta allí.

-Entonces el primer paso que tenemos que hacer es meter tu dinero en un banco.

Fue divertido, tan divertido ver la cara de Malfoy mientras le explicaban todo lo que tenía que ver con su cuenta, aunque asintiera continuamente, Hermione sabía que el pobre no tenía ni idea de lo que le decían. La cara del gerente también fue digna de fotografiar, cuando Draco le entregó el sobre lleno de billetes y darse cuenta de que había más de ocho millones de libras esterlinas.

Tuvieron que dejar algo fuera para cuando fueran a buscar una casa, porque el Slytherin no viviría en un piso, por supuesto que no. Y con los papeles falsificados, pero de alguna forma reales, buscando entre las inmobiliarias, con ropas muggle en el Londres muggle, por primera vez se sintieron, de alguna forma retorcida y extraña, libres.

Terminaron yendo al norte de Londres, una pequeña zona de casas bastante monas, pequeños jardines para separar las casas, ventanas con cortinas…

-Es esta, Malfoy – Hermione se paró delante de una casa de paredes pálidas, pero no blancas, eran de un gris muy suave – Entremos.

Las tejas eran negras, al igual que la puerta y los marcos de las ventanas, al menos a primera vista, al acercarte podías ver que eran más bien de un verde muy oscuro. Por dentro sin embargo, predominaban los colores claros, pisos de madera, paredes de un beige tirando a melocotón claro.

-La chica de la inmobiliaria dijo que traerían los muebles para esta tarde o más tardar mañana por la mañana. – La joven Gryffindor no quitaba los ojos del papel donde estaba toda la información. – La verdad es que esta muy bien para lo que ha costado.

Draco la escuchaba mientras investigaba las diferentes habitaciones, el salón era espacioso, podía ver como colocarían los muebles, y quería estanterías, tendría que haberlas, la cocina daba un giro radical a la casa, ya tenía instalada la nevera y algunas encimeras para la lavavajillas y el fregadero, y una isla en medio de la habitación con despensas a la altura perfecta, todo de aluminio, y el piso de granito. El baño también era bastante diferente, el piso era de baldosas marrón claro, los enseres eran blancos y Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en que las llaves eran doradas, un contraste bastante extraño, había un gran espejo con un mueble al lado sobre el lavamanos, y un toallero plateado. Los azulejos eran del mismo tono que el piso, dándole un toque de monocromatismo a toda la habitación.

-Malfoy, ven a ver las alcobas.

Siguiendo la voz de Granger, subió al segundo piso, el pasillo era largo, las puertas, cuatro para ser exactos, eran blancas, con las manillas también doradas. Abrió la primera, buscando a su, repentinamente nueva, compañera de hogar, aunque ella no lo supiera. En la habitación en la que entro no había nada ni nadie, el piso enmoquetado de blanco, las paredes de un tono violeta suave, casi liliáceo, y un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón que daba al jardín trasero.

-Esta es la habitación principal, tiene buenas vistas, ¿verdad?

-Si, el jardín necesita un poco de trabajo, supongo que ya no podemos contar con que lo hagan los elfos.

Le desalentaba el no tener elfos haciendo su trabajo, pero le daba igual, dioses, todo era tan…increíblemente increíble que no podía evitar sentir que todo le daba igual.

-Vamos a ver las otras habitaciones – Hermione lo arrastro hasta la que estaba enfrente. – Esta es la habitación de invitados.

Si bien era más pequeña que la anterior, era mucho más rica en colores, la moqueta era gris y las paredes azul cerúleo, la ventana no era tan grande como la habitación principal, pero tenía esta tenía un pequeño baño con lo esencial para que el invitado no tuviera que salir de la habitación, retrete, lavamanos y una pequeña ducha.

-Es demasiado pequeña, parece casi de niño.

-Bueno, si te decides a tener hijos siempre puedes irte a Malfoy Manor.

-La vendí.

-¿Cómo? – Le preguntó mientras abría la tercera habitación, no parecía para nada un dormitorio - ¿La vendiste?

-Bueno, la puse en venta, Gringotts me avisará cuando alguien la compre.

Miró alrededor, era un despacho, o una oficina. Los pisos eran de madera, al igual que las paredes, madera oscura, cerezo o nogal, quizás. Pero con un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero, sin balcón ni nada por el estilo.

-La madera esta muy bien tallada.

-¿Por qué venderías Malfoy Manor?

-¿Entrarías en esa casa después de todo lo que ha pasado, Granger? – No le hacía falta verla para saber que había negado – Yo tampoco, y mis padres están muertos.

-Pueden encontrarnos por esa venta.

-No, Gringotts es confidencial, todo lo que hagan con mis posesiones solo nos incumbe a nosotros. Además, nos dará más dinero para poder evitar trabajar durante un tiempo y pagar los gastos de la casa.

-Así que sigues contándome en el pack.

-Y por mucho tiempo, yo no sé vivir aquí, tendrás que enseñarme y pagaré todos tus gastos como…salario, si quieres verlo así, por enseñarme a ser un muggle.

-¿De verdad me estás contratando?

-**Mundo nuevo, trabajo nuevo**, Granger. Aunque siempre puedes volver con tus amigos, estoy seguro de que todavía no han notado que te has ido. Pero antes, llévame a un hotel, no podré quedarme aquí hoy, no hay cama.

-Vamos a ver la última habitación y nos vamos a un hotel. – Le respondió, aceptar ese trabajo era el único modo de alejarse de todo.

La ultima habitación era otro baño, esta vez mucho más privado que el de abajo, con una bañera grande, con dos estatuas de aspecto griego a los lados, un lavamanos amplio bajo un gran espejo con serigrafía de lirios y un retrete, todo de porcelana, la grifería plateada y los detalles como el suelo y el mueble del lavamanos, estaban hechos en granito gris, los azulejos blancos.

-Este es un baño perfecto para nosotros, Granger, quizás podamos estrenarlo con un baño caliente y champán.

Hermione le dio un golpe, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, el baño en sí era increíble, tentaba a darse un largo baño de espuma.

-Vámonos, hay que caminar un buen trecho hasta la parada del autobús.

-¿Cómo el autobús Noctámbulo?

-Algo así, Malfoy, algo así.


	2. Being muggles

**Autor: Gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos, por las alarmas y por leer, esta historia será corta, muy corta, realmente iba a ser un one-shot para mi otra historia "Canciones para Hermione", pero la idea era demasiado larga o buena o diferente y lo hice como un long-fic cortito. Ya voy por el quinto capítulo y juro que no he abandonado el resto de mis historias, estan en hiatus por falta de musas, pero en serio, gracias por leerme, por comentarme y en fin…Gracias. **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo **

Capítulo II. – Being muggles.

Habían tardado tres meses en conseguir una vida medianamente normal, la casa estaba arreglada, los pagos domiciliados, y Gringotts seguía sin dar ni una sola noticia.

-Supongo que nadie querrá Malfoy Manor – Era la respuesta de Draco – No te preocupes, Hermione.

Incluso se llamaban por su nombre de pila, claro que era muy extraño para los vecinos ver a dos compañeros de casa llamarse por su apellido, y los vecinos eran muy cotillas. Poco después de darse cuenta de que todo el barrio era familiar, con familias con niños pequeños…Bueno, tenían que ser cuidadosos.

-Nada de volar con escoba, nada de usar magia fuera de la casa y no se puede usar dentro sin haberte asegurado de correr las cortinas – Habían puesto las normas por algo y las respetaban. – Y nada de referirte a ellos como muggles.

Se habían sacado las licencias de conducir, Draco lo había cogido bastante rápido y Hermione creía que realmente era porque odiaba los autobuses, desde el primer viaje después de verse atrapado entre tanta gente. No, al señor Malfoy le gustaba demasiado ir el solo, y aunque Granger prefiriese ir en coche a todas partes, el iba en motocicleta, porque era demasiado guay para un coche.

La convivencia en sí era algo extraño y agradable, no había demasiados comentarios ácidos o dañinos, normalmente Draco trabajaba de nueve a cinco y ella ocho a dos, él como policía y ella como bibliotecaria en un instituto de Londres. Eran, dentro de lo que cabe, normales. No había demasiada magia a no ser que alguno tuviese prisa, entonces se aparecían un par de veces por todo el país y en cinco minutos estaban en sus trabajos. Se habían acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y la vida muggle, hasta tenían sus propias costumbres.

En el fondo, Hermione todavía esperaba el Profeta cada mañana, o ver una lechuza acercarse a la casa con una carta de sus amigos, o escuchar el "crack" de la aparición y ver que Harry y Ron la venían a buscar. Luego se giraba y veía a Draco sentado en la mesa, con ella, y sonreía.

-¿De que te ríes, Gryffindor?

-De tu cara de serpiente, Malfoy.

-Pues esta cara de serpiente, como tu la llamas, este domingo dejará que seas tu quien pode el césped.

Jadeó. Esa era una de sus costumbres, los domingos él podaba el césped, ella regaba las flores del jardín delantero y preparaba algún postre que comían en el trasero, después de trabajar toda la tarde. Luego se ponían a limpiar el coche o la moto, si hacía falta y se daban un baño. Acababan el día con una película, tirados en los sillones. Eran como una pareja, en opinión de Hermione.

Y a diferencia del domingo, el sábado no se veían sino en el desayuno, ella iba a la biblioteca de Londres desde las doce de la mañana, el se iba a algún pub con los compañeros del trabajo, hasta las doce de la noche.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo más sorprendente era que compartiesen cama. Ninguno supo como empezó todo realmente, estaban simplemente un domingo más, después de terminar de lavar el coche de Hermione, tumbados en el salón, la película tenía cierto morbo, para ambos, muchas escenas de sexo, amor, pero predominaba la lujuria. Y en un momento dado, estaban besándose, no hacía ni dos meses que vivían juntos, pero ya se conocían de mucho antes, vamos que si se conocían, y ese día dieron un paso más en eso de conocerse.

Hermione metió las manos por la camisa del rubio, subiendo por su espalda, mientras sus labios se enredaban, Draco tampoco se quedaba atrás, desabrochando la camiseta de la chica, dejando cada vez más piel expuesta, yendo luego a por los pantalones vaqueros. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento y volvieron a besarse. Ninguno recordaría al día siguiente como llegaron a la habitación, pero se podían hacer una idea por el camino de ropa.

-Esto no debería haber pasado – Se lamentaba la joven castaña, tapando su desnudez con la sábana – No debería haber pasado.

-Pasó y no me digas que no disfrutaste – Draco enredaba sus dedos entre los rizos alocados de la chica – Venga, acuéstate otra vez, deja de lamentarte.

-No, soy la única que ve esto como es, un error.

-Granger, acuéstate y mírame. – Si no quería, Hermione lo oculto muy bien al obedecerla – Vivimos juntos en esta casa, no tenemos amigos de nuestra vida pasada y no sé tú, pero yo no suelo vivir mucho tiempo sin sexo. Esto solo puede ser un gran acierto, sexo ocasional, somos amigos ahora no.

-Estamos intentando ser muggles, y voy a decirte algo sobre los muggles, el sexo sin complicaciones no existe, solo existe el sexo problemático y todavía más problemático.

-Siendo muggles o siendo magos, Hermione, ¿tú me quieres?

-Te aprecio, si.

-Hermione. – La nombrada lo miró, estaba serio, muy pocas veces lo había visto serio. – Te quiero. Eres mi compañera, no me has juzgado por ser un Mortífago, te has quedado a mi lado, y sé que no es porque no tienes a donde ir en este mundo. Podrías haberte ido con tus padres, pero te has quedado. Y el porqué me da igual.

Ella no contestó de buenas a primeras, se quedo mirándolo y luego lo besó, no podía decirle que lo quería, no era verdad, lo apreciaba, y suponía que con el tiempo, el resto llegaría de algún modo.

-Tonto Slytherin.

-Gryffindor cabezota.

Y desde entonces habían empezado una relación de amigos con derecho a roce que de vez en cuando actuaban como pareja. Un título muy exclusivo de ellos dos. Había cosas que ignoraban, vivían en su pequeño mundo idílico, solo ellos dos, vidas secretas. Draco ignoraba las miradas de desesperanza que ponía Hermione cuando miraba por la ventana de la cocina, mientras desayunaban o cenaban, esperando ver algo que no aparecería.

Incluso si no las soportaba, porque sabía que esperar por un periódico con fotos que se movían, o por unos amigos que sabía no aparecería, era algo inútil. No podía decírselo así y dos semanas después de la primera sesión de sexo, bajo un poderoso glamour, se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante y dio una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon. No hizo compras, miró los escaparates, todavía fulgurando con la victoria de Harry Potter sobre "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", pero se aseguro de llevarse una copia del Profeta para Hermione.

En su casa, mientras miraban el periódico, juntos mientras se reían de los anuncios de Sortilegios Weasley y algunas cosas más, se dieron cuenta de algo: No echaban de menos el mundo mágico, les gustaba ser muggles. La vida era mucho menos complicada para ellos _siendo muggles_.


	3. How my life changes with you in it

**Autor: Gracias por los reviews, por los favoritos, por las alarmas y por leer. El Disclaimers ya lo saben todos, supongo, pero bueno, a veces se me olvidara ponerla, pero me emociono tanto cuando actualizo que realmente no lo recuerdo hasta más tarde, pero no me considero dueño o propietaria de nada más que la historia, Harry Potter y todo su mundo es de J. K. Rowling, lo que no reconozcan, a o no ser que diga lo contrario, si es mío. **

**Quiero decir que este capítulo lo escribí escuchando la banda sonora de Moulin Rouge, en especial "Your Song", es inspiradora. **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo **

Capítulo III. – How my life changes with you in it.

En la vida de Hermione Granger habría muchos cambios en el futuro, tanto cercano como lejano. El primero fue solo un simple gesto, simplemente Draco le ofreció su mano. Vivir con él era algo bueno, ir a comprar con él al supermercado, colocar la compra entre chistes.

Leer el profeta cada dos semanas la ayudaba de algún modo, a darse cuenta de que no se perdía nada. La boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. La boda de Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood. El entierro a los caídos, la reapertura de Hogwarts y la exculpación de Sirius Black, devuelto a la vida gracias a las notas de la desaparecida Hermione Granger. Contar con la presencia de Draco en su vida era lo mejor de todo.

Por eso mismo los pequeños gestos entre ellos eran lo mejor que tenía. Le ofrecía una mano, un hombro, un amigo, un amante, un confidente…Draco Malfoy, por sorprendente que fuera, era un pilar clave en su vida. Lo necesitaba.

-Hermione, ya estoy en casa – Era su forma de anunciarse, medio año viviendo juntos y todavía se anunciaba – Traje algo de cenar, espero que no hayas preparado nada.

Se quitaba la chaqueta, la funda de la pistola que envolvía su pecho, la gorra, se sentaba un minuto para poner el seguro al arma, quitar la munición y guardarla en un cajón aparte. E iba a la cocina con una sonrisa y peinándose el pelo hacia atrás, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Tendrías que cortarte un poco el pelo. – Le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, no que le quedase mal, le quedaba genial, todo rubio y desordenado, era por molestarlo.

-Cuando me llegue a media espalda y no me deje disparar bien, me preocuparé – La abrazaba por la cintura y hundía la cara en su cuello, mordisqueándolo – Por que siempre te pones tanta ropa al llegar a casa.

-Para que tu puedas quitármela – Lo besó, una vez, dos y tres, antes de darse la vuelta y enredar las manos en su cuello, le sacaba una cabeza de altura, y era perfecto – Así no te haces vago.

-Traviesa leoncilla.

Y entonces harían el amor en cualquier lugar de la casa, donde antes llegasen. Se reirían durante un rato, se acariciarían y el se pondría los pantalones, ella su camisa y cenarían en la cocina o el salón.

-Tengo que hacer un comedor pronto, uno grande.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, los chicos del cuerpo suelen hacer barbacoas, como sabrás, y a mi me apetece hacer una alguna vez.

-Nunca me los has presentado.

-No quiero que alguno me quite la chica.

-¿El príncipe de Slytherin, el Dios del sexo Malfoy, tiene miedo de que un compañero de trabajo le quite la chica?

-Tienes razón, realmente este es un secuestro y tú eres mi prisionera, y ellos son policías. No quiero acabar en la cárcel.

Pequeños gestos, grandes gestos, gestos en general, que hacían la convivencia con Draco Malfoy entrañable. Estando en la cama, en el baño, en el jardín, esos gestos eran ahora parte de su vida y su necesidad vital, sin ellos no era un día tranquilo. Y en un momento dado, se dio de bruces. Los gestos de Draco para con ella eran incluso más necesitados que los gestos que podría haber tenido cualquiera de sus amigos antes, incluso Ron. Y por ello le pidió:

-Deja de traer el Profeta, por favor – Lo dejó sin habla – No quiero ser parte de ese mundo, de ninguna forma, ni siquiera mirándolo desde el sillón.

Él simplemente sonrió, quemo el papel y la besó.

-Nunca más. Ahora ven, acompáñame y vamos a ver comedores para poder hacer una barbacoa.

Los chicos del departamento de policía eran muy agradables, y también había mujeres, y eran todas enternecedoras, algunas de ellas incluso madres. Draco y Hermione dieron algunas barbacoas, tenían nuevos amigos. La vida para ellos iba a mejor desde que dejaron de comprar el periódico. Hermione había dejado de esperar lechuzas, "crack" y "pop" de apariciones en medio del salón. Metieron las varitas en las mesas de noche de la habitación que compartían como pareja oficial. Y por la noche simplemente se acurrucaba contra su costado, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

-Hermione, te quiero.

-Yo también, Draco.

Esa noche estuvieran muy cariñoso, era la primera vez en seis meses que Hermione le decía que lo quería, y lo hicieron memorable. Se lo dirían muchas más veces durante los siguientes seis meses, los siguientes dos años, y para Draco, se lo diría para toda la vida y hasta en la muerte. Era la mujer de su vida.

Y a partir de ese pensamiento, un día que salió antes de trabajar, se aseguro de hacer una cena hecha por él, aunque fuera simplemente un solomillo con verduras al horno y salsa de limón para acompañar. Preparó una mesa de restaurante y apagó todas las luces, encendiendo velas ocasionalmente, aquí y allí para llevarla al salón, donde había puesto una mesa redonda, dos sillas y apartado los muebles para que hubiera espacio para bailar y dejo la música sonar.

Hermione llegó a las seis, justo a su hora de los viernes, cuando tenía que hacer más trabajo. Le sorprendió todo el paripé que había montado Draco.

-Querido, ¿esperamos a alguien? – Nadie le contestó, el pulso se le puso a mil y siguió velas y música hasta el salón, para verlo parado al lado de una mesa de restaurante con un traje completo – Draco…

Le dio una rosa roja, un beso muy corto, y la guió a la mesa.

-Siéntate, iré a por la cena y podremos cenar. – No era una ocasión especial, todavía no habían cumplido ni el año, apenas cumplirían nueve meses en unos días, pero no celebraban meses – A la luz de las velas eres incluso más hermosa.

Cenaron juntos, bebieron vino y luego el rubio se levantó.

-¿Me permite este baile? – Parecía estar tranquilo, pero los ojos le brillan de nervios incluso si sus manos estaban totalmente seguras.

Bailaron un par de piezas, Hermione quería preguntar que pasaba, por qué hacia toda esa cena, y ese derroche de velas y romanticismo, cuando se arrodillo delante de ella.

-Nunca hemos hablado de esto, quizás voy muy deprisa para ti, o quizás te parezco demasiado insufrible, pero Hermione, eres la mujer de mi vida, y pasaría por los círculos del Infierno a encontrar a Voldemort – reprimió un escalofrío – y matarlo yo mismo, con tal de que aceptes ser mi esposa.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala mientras Draco sacaba una caja de terciopelo rojo y la abría, enseñando un anillo fino de oro blanco con tres pequeños diamantes incrustados en el centro que le cortó el aliento a Hermione antes de que contestara.

-Si, si quiero – con voz temblorosa y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, besándole mientras reía y lloraba a la vez – Sí, sí y sí. Oh, Draco…

Sin duda alguna, su vida daba mil vueltas con Draco en ella.


	4. Wedding, baby, wedding

Nos acercamos poco a poco al punto al que quiero llegar, donde empieza la verdadera historia y nos meteremos en problemas, así que, fans del Dramione y del Draco siendo dulce, disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo IV. – Wedding, baby, wedding.

Si se asombraba de los giros que daba la vida, nunca se asombraría más que el día en que pasó de ser Hermione Granger a Hermione Malfoy.

Por la mañana, hicieron el amor, incontables veces. Se quedaron ahí quietos, el sobre su espalda y ella sobre su pecho, diciéndose nada. Luego se ducharon juntos en la bañera del segundo piso con champán.

-Esta era mi fantasía desde hacía tiempo – comentó Draco, acariciando las piernas de Hermione, que estaba sentada en su regazo – Y ahora eres completamente mía.

-Para, pareceremos conejos.

-Pareceremos comadrejas, mejor dicho – comentó en un tono amistoso, claro que nombrar a los Weasley le quitó todo el romanticismo al asunto – Dejémoslo en conejos.

Siguieron su recorrido de amoríos por toda la casa hasta la cocina donde comieron como cualquier otro día, y al final fueron a vestirse, juntos. Iba a ser por lo civil, ya que según Hermione era más rápido y se ahorraban un par de libras innecesarias. La gente importantes, es decir, sus padres, no podían presenciarla, desde que los suyos no sabían que tenía una hija y los de él, bueno, habían fallecido en la guerra.

La ayudo a ponerse un vestido blanco de doble capa, por la rodilla y un ligero escote en V que permitía admirar la curva de sus pechos, con flores negras bordadas en la capa superior, subiéndole despacio la cremallera mientras le acariciaba la piel de la espalda, admirando las formas de su cuerpo femenino.

Lo ayudó a ponerse la camisa blanca del esmoquin, el chaleco gris perla y la chaqueta, la corbata, negro. Estaba tan guapo en traje, casi tan guapo como en túnica de gala, como en cuarto año. Lo que ahora, además de la musculatura ganada a través de los años en quidditch, cargaba con lo que había adquirido con su entrenamiento intensivo para ser policía. "Siempre tuve el morbo de tirarme a alguien con ropa de auror, supongo que el policía es el equivalente muggle", había dicho.

-Estás preciosa.

-Tú también estás muy bien.

-Solo te falta una cosa – Se arrodillo y sacó un sickle de plata, y lo puso en el zapato de Hermione – Las costumbres, al menos podemos usar esta.

Era verdad, se había olvidado, tenía que llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo azul y en el mundo mágico un sickle de plata en el zapato. Pero solo cumplirían la última como "ultimo momento".

-¿Te gustaría olvidar tu experiencia en el mundo mágico, Draco?

-Hermione, llevamos más de un año aquí, he hecho todas las tonterías habidas y por haber, la primera vez que fuimos a la autoescuela casi hechizo al profesor y al ordenador, tardé poco en acostumbrarme y llamar a las cosas por su nombre – hizo una pausa – Sigue impresionándome la forma en la que los no-mágicos realizan lo que nosotros hacemos con un simple movimiento de varita, incluida la electricidad.

-Al principio te daba miedo encender las luces.

-Y ni que decir del horno, y la nevera, pero me he acostumbrado a todo esto, a vivir sin magia. Sin quidditch. Sin tener la influencia de un apellido ancestral. Ahora soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, y todavía me preguntan si soy extranjero. – Que a veces lo parecía cuando se trababa con alguna palabra, sobre todo durante los tres primeras semanas – Pero ya no más, tengo un trabajo muggle, me desplazo como un muggle, leo el correo muggle, vivo como uno.

-¿Y todo esto nos lleva a…?

-No quiero olvidar el mundo mágico, incluso acostumbrado a lo no-mágico, soy quien soy por ser un mago, sin Hogwarts no te hubiese conocido. Viviremos como muggles, pero tenemos que agradecer a la magia por conocernos, y la consideraremos la mejor memoria, con buenos y malos momentos. Ahora vámonos, que no llevamos a nuestra propia boda.

Durante todo el camino hasta el juzgado no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho, esperaba que esos no fueran sus votos, si no vaya desastre más grande se iba a montar con el juez y los pocos invitados que irían. Apenas unos amigos. Los testigos.

-Draco, tienes tus votos listos, ¿verdad? – La miró un segundo y sonrió. – Quizás deberías decírmelos para…arreglar posibles meteduras de pata.

-No te preocupes, tengo los votos y sé que están bien, no soy idiota.

Sabía que no lo era, pero no podía arriesgarse, intento calmarse y solo cuando la mano de Draco acaricio su mejilla y cuello pudo respirar tranquila. El no arriesgaría sus vidas pacíficas con una tontería como un voto mal dicho.

-Los señores Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, por favor.

Los juzgados eran casi como una clínica, te llamaban, pasabas frente al juez con tus testigos y si había invitados. Y la ceremonia era llevada a cabo con profesionalidad y brevedad.

-Hermione, te amo, no desde que te vi, que eras una pequeña mandona con voz aguda y dientes prominentes, si no desde que te conocí, desde que pasé tiempo contigo y supe ver más allá de las creencias de mi padre, para ver a través de tus ojos el mundo que nos rodeaba. Y a partir de entonces, y para siempre, te respetaré, te cuidaré, y me aseguraré de que no te falte de nada, incluso si te enfadas conmigo por desear dártelo todo sin que tengas que mover ni un solo dedo.

-Eres un hombre inteligente, Malfoy, como una serpiente, sabes meterte en todos los fregados y salir casi triunfante, pero no pareces contar con que el león es más grande y muerde. Pero como Draco, eres el hombre de mis sueños, literalmente, y nunca pensé verte a punto de casarte con alguien como yo, y prometo quererte todos los días de tu vida, estar contigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos que nos esperan, por y para siempre.

Firmaron y el juez los declaro, por el poder que le daba el Estado, marido y mujer. Se besaron, les tiraron arroz y desde entonces eran el Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy. Y la vida se les abría de repente, como algo nuevo, una cuenta nueva para hacer lo que quisieran sin mirar al pasado.


	5. Malfoy's children

Nota de la autora: Tarde más de lo acostumbrado, ¿verdad? ¡No se preocupen! Estaba terminando el capítulo VIII y es que este, el capítulo V es el último de prólogo, la base, y ahora empieza lo bueno. Les presento el nuevo capítulo y los hijos de Draco y Hermione Malfoy.

Capítulo V. – The Malfoy's children.

El matrimonio Malfoy tenía cuatro hijos, todos tan maravillosos como habían sido sus padres en sus años de Hogwarts. Porque sí, los cuatro hijos habían demostrado, a lo largo de su infancia, que serían brujas y magos.

Los primeros eran los gemelos, la de bromas que contribuyo el que Hermione tuviera gemelos durante el primer embarazo, los policías podían ser crueles con esas cosas. La pequeña Viola Marie y el pequeño Scorpius Orion, sin embargo, acabaron con todas las bromas. Esos ojitos grises mercurio y los mechones de rubio platino los tenían a todos embrujados. Tanto que no se fijaron que Hermione estornudaba burbujas fosforito durante su tercer cumpleaños.

El siguiente fue Regulus Titan, un niño de pelo rubio y alborotado y ojos castaños, la mezcla perfecta, incluso tenía las pequitas por toda su naricita de su madre, y también era un encanto de niño.

-¿Por qué Regulus? – Preguntó Draco una noche, mientras Hermione lo amamantaba en la mecedora.

-Regulus Arcturus Black fue un Mortífago, el hermano de Sirius, traicionó a Voldemort y murió intentando destruir uno de sus Horrocruxes, supongo que se lo debo, de algún modo.

Tardo un poco más que sus hermanos mayores en hacer magia, que cuando el nació ya tenían tres años y eran un tanto revoltosos, tuvo que cumplir los cinco para maquillar a su padre mientras este se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

Y por último, no menos importante, la princesa de su padre, Valeska Elizabeth, una casi perfecta copia de su madre, pelo castaño, pero liso, y ojos miel, nació dos años después que Regulus, pero no dio tantos problemas con su hermanos hasta que cumplió los dos años y empezó a fundir cosas cuando se enfadaba y volarlas si le daban berrinches, cosas pequeñas, claro. Pero asustaba a sus hermanos y la magia se disparaba por toda la casa.

Eran los hijos más increíbles que podían pedir y a sus padres lo que les preocupaba era el cumpleaños de los mayores, el onceavo cumpleaños de sus primogénitos y una lechuza que podía o podía no aparecer en sus vidas con dos cartas para ellos. Hermione pasaba cada vez más noches en vela, y Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos más seguido. Llegaba del trabajo y se sentaba en su despacho/biblioteca a mirar el jardín desde la silla hasta que Hermione iba a buscarlo para cenar.

Pero hicieran lo que hicieran el día no hacía más que acercarse y sus hijos no entendían la preocupación de sus padres, no, ellos no sabían porque sus padres se preocupaban tanto, después de todo, sus pequeños asuntos mágicos no habían sido descubiertos por nadie. Ni en la escuela, ni por los vecinos.

Hasta el día que Viola escuchó una conversación de sus padres.

-Viola y Scorpius se tendrán que ir, no podemos mantenerlos aquí, creo que podríamos mandar a Scorpius a Durmstrang y a Viola a Beauxbatons, estoy segura de que los aceptarían si mandásemos la solicitud a primera hora.

-No, Hermione, nuestros hijos no se irán a ningún lado, terminaran la primaria, la secundaria, la universidad y trabajaran en lo que ellos quieran, sin tener que ver con la magia.

-Draco, es su herencia, nos hemos apartado de ese mundo, pero no cambia lo que somos.

-¡Somos muggles, Granger! – Su padre tenía que estar enfadado para referirse a su madre con su apellido de soltera – ¡Y nuestros hijos son muggles! ¡No habrá más varitas que la tuya y la mía en esta casa y esas están escondidas!

-¡Bien, Malfoy, siéntate aquí a gruñir y pensar como un idiota, y veamos cuanto tarda en presentarse aquí McGonagall o Snape para ver porque nuestros hijos, supuestamente _muggles_ no van a entrar en ninguna escuela de magia y hechicería!

Escuchó los pasos de su madre y volvió a subir con cuidado las escaleras. Casi la pilló al final, pero entro en la habitación que compartía con Valeska a tiempo para ver la figura de su madre pasar por delante de su habitación. Casi.

Al día siguiente todo estaba tan tranquilo como el día anterior, a una semana de ser su cumpleaños, los niños estaban emocionados, además sumándole que su padre había prometido llevarlos al parque de atracciones y luego a la ciudad, ya que también estaba en vacaciones y al ser agosto, su madre también podía ir.

Y francamente, el día de su cumpleaños no podía haber sido peor, no fueron a ninguna parte, por la mañana había una montaña de cartas sobre la mesa, sin abrir, sus padres las miraban como si fueran a abrirse solas y empezar a gritarles y luego, a medio prepararse para ir parque zoológico y comer por fuera. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Hermione, sube y quédate con los niños, coge la varita – La besó, no sabía que esperaba fuera, pero no creía que fuera nada bueno. – No bajes pase lo que pase, y si pasa algo malo, márchate con los niños, llévatelos lejos.

Si fuese en otra situación, se hubiera reído y dicho que no estaban en la época de Voldemort, pero no lo era, no había pasado ni medio día desde que sus niños cumplieron once años y mira por donde, ya están tocando a la puerta. Cuando ella cumplió los once años, McGonagall tardo bastante más en ir a hablar con sus padres sobre su hija siendo una bruja. Sin embargo, no se movió del pie de la escalera, directamente frente a la puerta y por una vez, Draco no le dijo nada más.

Abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa, el que había ido a verlos era Snape, Severus Snape con su túnica negra y grande, ocupando todo el marco de la puerta, la simple visión del hombre, mirándolos fijamente con sus ojos de cuervo les dio escalofríos.

-Pensaba que era una broma de…la directora – Fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar en la casa, pasando al lado de su ahijado sin dirigirle una sola mirada. – Las cartas han llegado bien, no es de buena educación quedarse parado con la boca abierta, Draco, estoy seguro de que tu padre estaría muy decepcionado contigo.

Y el infierno terminó de congelarse cuando los niños bajaron riéndose y peleándose a la vez por llegar antes.


	6. Where past and present collide

Autora: Sé que todos deseaban ver algún tipo de reacción por parte de Snape, pero ¿en serio? Es Snape. No se va a poner a llorar, ni a gritar, ni mucho menos se va a desmayar. Actuará como es. Frío, calculador y ya se encargara de sobre llevarlo a su manera.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas. Me animan a seguir. No se extrañen si subo rápido, noches en las que me cuesta dormir porque las ideas no dejan de darme vueltas a la cabeza, contribuyen bastante.

Disfruten de este capítulo.

Capítulo VI – Where past and present collide.

-Mamá, estoy cansada.

-Papá, cárgame.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estar aquí? Voy a perderme mi programa favorito.

-¿No pusiste el vídeo a grabar?

-Se me olvido, no pensé que fuéramos a estar tanto tiempo.

-Viola, Scorpius, ya vale. Valeska y Regulus están cansados y sólo nos falta comprar un par de cosas más. – Terminó la discusión Hermione. – Ahí esta Madame Malkin's.

Entraron en la tienda, que aunque tenía un hechizo refrescador dentro, con la cantidad de gente que había dentro esperando por sus túnicas para el nuevo curso, hacía un calor espantoso. Hermione puso una mano en el hombro de Scorpius y este cogió la mano de su hermana Viola.

Las dos últimas semanas habían sido horrorosas para la familia Malfoy, tener que inventar excusas de por qué sus hijos mayores no seguirían asistiendo al colegio al que iban, donde coincidían con algunos hijos de los compañeros de Draco, donde trabaja Hermione, y hacer que los pequeños no dijeran nada sobre ser una familia de magos y sus hermanos yendo a Hogwarts.

Después de la breve visita de Snape, donde los miró primero a uno, luego a otro y fijarse en los hijos de su ahijado. No dijo nada pero tampoco hacía falta, les dio las cartas a los mayores y les contó que sus padres iban a mandarlos a una escuela para gente como ellos, que los esperaba el día uno de septiembre. Y se fue.

Los niños, queriendo conocer más de Hogwarts no los habían dejado en paz, y harto, Draco les había gritado y castigado, y vuelvo al trabajo, dejando sus vacaciones para otro momento. Hermione había hecho un almuerzo encantador, les había dado sus regalos, y luego esperado a su marido para hablar.

-Creo que deberían ir a Hogwarts, están emocionados y no es como si no pudiéramos permitírnoslo.

-Preferí construir una habitación nueva en esta casa antes que comprar otra, o ir a Malfoy Manor, Hermione, porque no me apetecía el cambio, los niños son bien recibidos, una carta a un colegio de magia y hechicería no.

-¿Tanto miedo te da que descubran lo que pasó hace trece años?

Draco se apretó el antebrazo izquierdo, la marca hacía mucho tiempo que se había quedado gris, apagada, y apenas se movía, ocasionalmente cuando estaban teniendo sexo mientras los niños estaban en la escuela o cuando todos los demás dormían, incluso cuando perseguía a algún criminal o disparaba en el campo de tiro, pero el recuerdo, el significado de esa serpiente y la calavera, la guerra en sí, los perseguiría pasase el tiempo que pasase.

-No van a marginar a mis hijos por mi pecado, Hermione, no quiero que lo pasen mal por mis errores.

-No son solo tus hijos, también son los míos…Son inocentes, nacieron después de la guerra y no dejaré que nadie les haga nada malo.

-Tu si que eres inocente. – La besó y asintió – Dentro de dos semanas tendré un par de días libres, iremos al Callejón Diagon y podemos ponernos glamour para no parecer los Malfoy si quieres.

-No nos esconderemos. – Se levantó encantada y fue a avisar a los niños. – Les he dado sus regalos por cierto.

-Eres una consentidora – Le dijo entre risas y abrazo a su hija, le apretó el hombro a su hijo y el día volvió a ser igual de bueno que al principio.

-Mamá, mamá, ya nos toca – Scorpius apretó su mano y tiró de ella, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora Draco se burlaba de ella con su sonrisa pícara.

-Bien, señores, pasen por aquí, les tomaré las medidas para arreglar las túnicas.

Primero subió Viola, Hermione no pudo evitar verse a si misma, estirando los brazos para entrar en la enorme túnica de prueba, emocionada por ir a un nuevo colegio, por saber más.

Draco por su parte estaba metido en sus pensamientos, la gente los miraba, podía darse cuenta, como no hacerlo, Hermione era inconfundible y su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises tampoco es que dejasen de llamar la atención. Cuando la tienda se estaba vaciando cada vez más, al salir los pedidos, la gente no podía evitar darse la vuelta y mirar, cuatro niños, tres de ellos con el pelo rubio plateado, acompañados por una mujer de pelo rizado, castaño y tan hermosa como el día en que se fue, hace más de una década.

Luego subió Scorpius, con el porte de su padre, no pudo evitar notar Hermione, era un poco más alto que su hija y sus facciones más masculinas, pero por el resto, eran idénticos y se sentía muy orgullosa de ellos yendo a Hogwarts.

Draco por su parte no podía dejar de mirar por el escaparate, sin saber que esperaba ver, quizás una manada de cabezas pelirrojas y una negra, quizás a sus antiguos colegas de Slytherin. No sabía que había sido de ellos después de la batalla, y tampoco es que le apeteciera saberlo, seguro que movieron todo lo que tenían que mover para quedarse fuera de la prensa y de Azkaban.

-Bien, esperen diez minutos en aquella zona y en seguida tendremos listas sus túnicas, ¿dos para cada uno? – Preguntó la vieja bruja, sacándolo de su reflexión.

-No, mejor tres para cada uno – Respondió Hermione, pasando un brazo por los hombros de sus hijos y llevarlos a un lado – Los niños pueden ensuciarse a menudo.

Aunque los elfos de Hogwarts se encargasen de limpiar las túnicas todas las noches y dejarlas como nuevas, no quería arriesgarse a que sus hijos fueran por ahí llevando la ropa sucia, de ningún tipo.

-Y también dos de cada uniforme. – Siguió Draco, sujetando a Valeska que quería irse a jugar con un gato que pasó cerca de ellos. – Valeska, no te arrastres por el suelo.

Esperaron los diez minutos que tenían que esperar y salieron con las bolsas, Draco no pudo evitar mirar para ambos lados, sin saber por qué, quizás la costumbre de que en el mundo muggle si no miras pueden atropellarte, o al menos eso se decía.

-Bien, pues, Draco, coge a Regulus y Valeska y ve a por las cosas de pociones, yo iré a por los libros con Scorpius y Viola – Viendo lo tarde que se hacía y todavía tenía que preparar los baúles y la cena – Y nos vemos en Ollivander's.

-De acuerdo, tienes el dinero, ¿verdad?

Asintió y le dio un pequeño beso a su esposo.

-Nos vemos después.

Se separaron, Hermione tenía un mal sabor de boca, en el estómago una piedra y no sabía realmente por qué, lo ignoró mientras salían de Flourish and Blotts, lo ignoró mientras buscaba la cabeza rubia de su marido y a sus hijos menores…hasta que escucho a alguien gritar al final de la calle…

-¡Malfoy, suelta a esos niños y levanta las manos!

Y se giró a tiempo para ver como dos hombres vestidos de aurores, jóvenes aurores, se lanzaban, varitas en alto, contra su esposo y otros cinco los rodeaban, sus hijos sosteniendo fuerte la chaqueta de su padre, asustados por los repentinos actos de esos hombres desconocidos. Luego un montón de gente se puso entre ellos, queriendo ver como atrapaban al último de los Malfoy, y por mucho que gritase, por mucho que oyese a sus hijos llamándola, no pudo evitar nada de lo que paso a continuación.


	7. In prison

Autora: Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy de vuelta, por fin les traigo el capítulo VII de This is life I have chose. Me siento muy, muy feliz con todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, en serio, si no lloro de emoción es porque haría ruido y mi compañera me mataría.

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Capítulo VII. – In prison.

Hicieron falta seis horas para que dejaran a Hermione ver a su marido, encerrado en Azkaban "provisionalmente". Los niños se habían tenido que quedar con uno de los amigos de Draco, pero por fin podía ver a Malfoy.

-Dios, Hermione, menos mal que estás bien. ¿Regulus y Valeska están bien? Esos salvajes se tiraron encima de nosotros…

-Tranquilo, Draco, están bien, algo asustados, pero nada más. – Le acarició la mejilla donde tenía un corte – Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-Mujer, preocúpate por los niños, sabes tan bien como yo que me merezco estar aquí.

-No seas idiota, Malfoy. Hace trece años que no eres mortífago, eres mi marido y el padre de mis hijos, un buen policía si me preguntas. – Y le dolía verlo detrás de las barras, en aquella fría y sucia prisión, con los dementores yendo y viniendo sin orden.

-Con ese argumento no te dejarán sacarme de aquí – Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la celda, llevaba seis horas ahí y se sentía agotado – Pensé que alguno de los hechizos podía haber dado a alguno de los chicos y luego tu gritando, pensé lo peor, Hermione.

-Señorita Granger – El auror encargado ignoró su "Señora Malfoy" y siguió hablando – Se acabó el tiempo, debe irse ya.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, pero era lo que había conseguido para hablar con su marido.

-Volveré pronto, te sacaré de aquí, Draco – le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no había notado y se iba arrastrada por el encargado. – Te lo prometo.

Y fuera de la prisión, ya en tierra, no le extrañó encontrarse con un pálido Arthur Weasley que parecía estar viendo un fantasma y un muy serio Kingsley Shacklebolt, ahora ministro de magia, que en parte también parecía tener un encuentro con un espíritu.

-Hermione – la saludaron, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza – Tenemos que llevarte al Ministerio.

-¿Cuándo soltaran a Draco? – Directa al punto, tal y como la recordaban.

-Después de su juicio si lo encuentran inocente, Hermione – Kingsley le respondió, ya algo menos serio – Pero ahora te llevaremos al Ministerio.

-No, volveré a mi casa, con mis hijos, tienen que estar aterrorizados después de que tus hombres saltaran así encima de su _padre. _

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir la cuesta hasta la carretera, le quedaba un buen trecho para llevar a un pueblo.

-Espera, Hermione, Harry y Ron te han buscado todos estos años, al menos deja que te vean un momento. – El Sr. Weasley fue tras ella. – Y Molly también querrá verte, y todos…

-Sr. Weasley, dejé a mis hijos con unos amigos, en serio, no tengo tiempo para esto, solo quiero a mi marido en mi casa, con nuestros hijos, antes de que se vayan a Hogwarts.

El descubrir que la heroína del mundo mágico, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, se había casado y con nadie más y nadie menos que con Draco Malfoy, había sido un shock y eso se quedaba corto. Tenía cuatro hijos, dos de ellos yendo ese año a Hogwarts en su primer año.

Los dos habían estado desaparecidos más de una década, "trece años para ser precisos", decía una vocecilla en el fondo de su mente, y ahora que salían a la luz, Hermione, la chica que conocía desde que tenía doce tiernos años, y su, para su desgracia, marido, Malfoy, se veían envuelto en una situación de ese tipo.

-Estoy seguro de que podremos sacar algo en claro, Hermione, si nos acompañas al Ministerio – Probó con eso, si lo que quería era a Malfoy libre, bueno, no era probable que pudiera sacarlo desde el mundo muggle, ¿no? – Y me encargaré de mandar a Molly a buscar a tus hijos si quieres.

-De acuerdo, iré al Ministerio, pero si para mañana no está Draco en mi casa conmigo, Sr. Weasley, le puedo asegurar que yo misma lo sacaré incluso si tengo que demoler la maldita isla.

La amenaza no iba en balde, todos sabían como se las gastaba Hermione cuando se enfadaba, la única persona capaz de callar a Walburga Black sin tener que correr la cortina.

En el Ministerio, nada más entrar, se hizo un pesado silencio, todos los miraban, bueno, la miraban fijamente, entre asombrados, disgustados y preparados para saltar sobre ella al menor indicio. Nadie se movió hasta que el mismo Ministro dio un vozarrón de que todos volvieran a su trabajo.

Molly Weasley llegó diez minutos después, con sus cuatro hijos, acompañada de una embarazadísima Fleur y una muy inquieta Ginny. "Vaya, se me juntan todos aquí", pensaba Hermione, esperando ver a toda la patrulla pelirroja salir de las faldas de la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Hermione! – Ginny la abrazó con fuerza – No podía creerlo cuando papá envió el Patronus, pero ¡estás aquí! ¡Tienes hijos!

Hijos que estaban aterrorizados, incluso si Scorpius no lo denotaba tanto.

-Si, Ginny, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, sin embargo, solo estoy aquí en lo que sacó a mi marido de Azkaban – Dirigió una fea mirada en dirección a Kingsley – Que espero que sea pronto.

Sus hijos se acercaron a ella, la pequeña Valeska apretándose contra su costado mientras Scorpius y Viola cogían de las manos a Regulus.

-Ya es bastante tarde, Hermione, pero estoy seguro de que si nos explicas qué ha pasado… - ¿Ese tono de voz qué significaba? – con Malfoy estoy seguro de que podremos solucionar todo esto.

-Estábamos comprando las últimas cosas necesarias para el nuevo curso, Valeska y Regulus estaban con su padre y yo salía de Flourish and Blotts con Scorpius y Viola cuando, dos aurores se lanzaron sobre Draco, ni siquiera opuso resistencia…

-Eso no es lo que dicen los aurores, afirman que el Sr. Malfoy tenía retenidos a dos niños.

-Valeska y Regulus son sus hijos, cualquier padre – En eso Arthur tenía que darle la razón – protegería a su familia, así que exijo que lo liberen ahora mismo.

Y no daba lugar a discusión. Los niños necesitaban a su padre, ella necesitaba a su marido y pronto empezaría el turno nocturno de Draco en el departamento de policía.

-Me temo que estando tú tan lejos de la escena y siendo el testimonio de dos niños no válido, el que los aurores afirmen que Malfoy era un peligro es mucho más firme, con eso no sabemos cuando podrá salir…

Tener una varita clavándosete en el cuello no era una muy buena sensación, era peor sabiendo que la persona que estaba al otro lado era la bruja más inteligente que había pasado por Hogwarts y estaba muy cabreada.

-Vas a sacar a Draco de Azkaban, Kingsley, quiero que mis hijos vayan a Hogwarts y su padre los despida en King Cross, como cualquier padre, ya no estamos en tiempos de guerra y te puedo asegurar que lo más malvado que ha hecho mi marido en estos trece años es atarme a la cama – Lo susurraba todo, pero quedaba bastante claro por el tono de voz que no permitiría tiempo de réplica – Es policía, un buen hombre y se ha trabajado lo que tiene, se lo ha trabajado bastante. Libéralo, o te puedo asegurar, que Voldemort será un juego de niños comparado con lo que yo te haré a ti, y a tus ineptos aurores.

Y cogiendo a sus hijos salió del Ministerio, dejando una sala en un pesado silencio.

-¿_Draco Malfoy?_


	8. When dreaming ends

Les traigo otro capítulo nuevo, como prometí, hoy a primera hora. Espero que entiendan que no pase mucho, pero dejemos que las cosas se asienten un poco antes, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por leer, comentar, ponerme en favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias ^^

Capítulo VIII. – When dreaming ends

De vuelta en su casa se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo. Sus hijos subieron a sus habitaciones desde el momento en que su madre se tiró en el sillón y escondió la cara entre las manos. En momentos como esos, era mejor dejarla a solas por un rato.

Draco no estaba, lo había dejado en una cárcel, ¡en Azkaban! Como si fuera un criminal. Le costaba respirar, lo necesitaba, sus hijos también. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, pensando en todas y cada una de las formas que podía hacer para recuperar lo que era suyo.

Y recordó, aquella noche, cuando los niños habían estado durmiendo, faltaba poco para que cumplieran los tres años y todavía dormían juntos en una cama con barrotes para evitar que se cayesen por la noche. Tenía seis meses de embarazo, Regulus estaba inquieto y se había levantado para coger un poco de agua y galletitas saladas. Pasar por delante del cuarto de los niños era inevitable y no dudo en abrir la puerta para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

Todo estaba genial, Viola solo estaba flotando a medio metro de su cuna y su hermano tenía el pelo de punta y nariz de cerdo, y se miraban enfadados, suponía que Viola, niña inquieta cuando dormía había despertado a su hermano y este se había enfadado, por lo que la estaba haciendo flotar y la pequeña odiando que la despertaran en el aire lo había _transfigurado_. Genial. Gritó. O al menos eso dijo Draco cuando se levanto en su cama. Al parecer se había desmayado y si no hubiese sido por el grito, se hubiese dado contra el suelo. Pero él la había pillado antes de que eso pasase.

-El sueño se acabo, Granger. – Miraban a sus hijos dormir poco después – Son magos. La magia nos persigue incluso si queremos que nos deje en paz.

No pudo dormir durante dos días seguidos, se escurría de la cama e iba a ver a sus hijos, deseando que no hubiese más magia. Porque no podía dejar que el sueño de ser normales, de vivir lejos del mundo mágico, se acabase. Y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

-Vamos, Hermione. Somos magos. Tú y yo. Y nuestros hijos. Pero es probable que con su apellido no los quieran en Hogwarts. – Le decía a menudo su marido, en la cama, mientras ella no dejaba de dar vueltas. – Podemos comprar varitas y enseñarles nosotros. Después de todo, no eres tú la bruja más brillante de tu edad.

La besaba en el hombro y la abrazaba, acariciando su barriga.

-Y cuando este venga y demuestre que también es mago…sonreiremos y diremos "Comprensible, es un Malfoy-Granger" – Y se quedaba tan tranquilo.

Pero mira a donde los había llevado el que sus hijos fueran magos, Draco estaba en la cárcel. La guerra había acabado hacía muchísimo tiempo. Demasiado. "Tengo que buscar un abogado. Mañana mismo mientras voy a comprar las varitas", pensó mientras se levantaba para hacer la cena, "El mejor abogado para sacar a mi marido de la cárcel"

-¿Ya está la cena, mamá? – Viola estaba en la puerta, mirándola fijamente, y por esa mirada sabía que quería preguntar algo, y no la decepcionó – ¿Papá vendrá a cenar?

-No, cariño, la cena no esta lista, y…tu padre no cenará hoy con nosotros.

-¿Por qué lo metieron en la cárcel? Papá no es un mal hombre.

He aquí el otro gran miedo de Hermione. Que sus hijos supieran del pasado de Draco y del suyo mismo.

-No, cariño, tu padre no es un mal hombre, pero hizo malas decisiones cuando era joven – No podía mentirle a los niños, no pondría a su padre como un santo, las cosas no eran así – Y ahora quieren que pague por ello, pero no te preocupes, pronto papá estará aquí con nosotros.

Puede que no hoy, ni mañana, ni siquiera pasado, pero para cuando los mayores tuvieran que irse a Hogwarts, su marido estaría a su lado, los llevarían a la estación juntos, él cargaría los baúles y se despedirían hasta Navidad. De eso estaba segura y no iba a permitir que ninguna persona destrozase por lo que tan duramente habían trabajado estos años. No, eso no era el final de ningún sueño, ni de ninguna película.

Acostó a los niños temprano, diciéndoles que tendrían que salir mañana a primera hora para comprar las últimas cosas para el nuevo curso. Pero no pudo forzarse a sí misma a entrar en la habitación que compartía con Draco. No mientras estuviera vacía. Bajo y se acostó en el sillón, como era para las visitas que fueran a quedarse en casa, era tan cómodo como cualquier cama. Incluso si no sustituía el calor de los brazos de la serpiente con la que llevaba casada tanto tiempo.

Al día siguiente todo el Caldero Chorreante, así como el Callejón estaban llenos de gente, gente murmurando y especulando, personas que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que realmente había pasado.

"Si Malfoy ha tenido la cara de volver…"

"Azkaban es poco para las lepras como él…"

"¿Y si todo es un plan para la causa del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?"

"Harry Potter lo venció una vez, volverá a hacerlo"

Ignorantes, ignorantes todos ellos que deseaban que Draco recibiera el Beso, sin saber nada de él. Pero mientras pensaban en eso, no prestaban atención a lo demás, y Hermione podía escurrirse con sus cuatro hijos entre ellos para llegar a Ollivander.

Le sorprendió ver a Padma Patil al otro lado del mostrador. Bastante.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayu…? ¡Hermione! – Padma y Hermione no habían sido amigas, nunca, pero era más fácil soportar a la gemela Ravenclaw que a la Gryffindor - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-Vengo a por las varitas de mis hijos – Scorpius cabeceo como saludo, Viola estaba más ocupada mirando alrededor – Empiezan Hogwarts la próxima semana.

-¿Tienes hijos? Son clavaditos a su padre… ¿quién es por cierto? – Era por ser tan cotilla por lo que nunca se habían llevado bien – Me recuerdan a Malfoy, pero con lo mal que se llevaban…

-Bueno, pero esas son cosas del pasado, ahora Draco y yo estamos casados.

Confirmarlo parecía hacerlo todo más serio y cambió por completo el comportamiento de Padma, que se puso seria, encontró las varitas perfectas para sus hijos y poco le falto para echarla del local con una patada.

-Mi varita es 25.4 cm, avellano y núcleo de nervio de dragón. Relativamente flexible – Viola sujetaba su varita - ¿Qué significa relativamente flexible, mamá?

-El grado de flexibilidad y rigidez de una varita es la capacidad del dueño a acostumbrarse a los cambios. Una varita extremadamente flexible sería un junco y una varita extremadamente rígida sería un roble.

-Pues la mía es 28 cm, avellano, pelo de unicornio y elástica. ¿Elástica?

-Se te darán bien los encantamientos, Scorpius.

Hermione había estudiado las varitas mucho tiempo, mientras viajaba con Ron y Harry para descubrir qué tipo de varita sería más útil. Y ver que sus hijos tenían sus propias varitas la llenaba de orgullo, solo faltaba que Draco estuviese compartiendo esa jovialidad y no en la cárcel.


	9. King Cross and the past hit again

Lo que todos esperaban, por una parte y por otra, siento mucho si les decepciona, lo lamento mucho. Nos vemos en el proximo, gracias por los comentarios y demás.

Capítulo IX – King Cross and the past hit again.

Después de recurrir a toda su fuerza para ir a buscar ayuda, Hermione consiguió sacar a Draco de Azkaban, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott se habían convertido en muy buenos abogados, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no los envidiaba.

Estuvo esperando durante una hora frente a la puerta de la prisión en lo que los aurores iban a retirar a su marido, estaba desmejorado, no tanto como Sirius cuando pasó doce años, pero estaba más delgado, el pelo no tenía ese tono brillante que tanto adoraba, y aun así no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Dios, necesitaba esto – Susurró entre los rizos de su mujer, estrechándola tanto como podía - ¿Y los niños?

-Los niños están con John, no podía traerlos, necesitas un afeitado y un buen baño.

-Y una buena comida. ¿A quién contrataste para sacarme?

-A ver si adivinas, son Slytherin y de nuestra edad.

-No me lo creo. – Se rió y volvió a abrazarla, respirando de ella – Esta noche asegúrate de acostar a los niños pronto, porque necesito estar en contacto contigo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Están tan emocionados que tendrás que esperar hasta que Scorpius y Viola se vayan a Hogwarts, porque sino no conseguiremos tener ni un poco de paz.

Después de un poco de cuidados, cuando los hijos llegaron a su casa, ver a su padre fue como si nunca se hubiese marchado de casa, lo abrazaron y estuvieron todo el rato a su alrededor. Le enseñaron las varitas, incluso la pequeña escoba que le había comprado Hermione a Regulus y la pequeña puffskein para Valeska.

Ya acostados estaban en la cama, enredados uno con otros, sin hacer mucho más que besarse y acariciarse por encima de los pijamas, escuchando los ruidos de la noche.

-Mañana hay que levantarse temprano. – Respiró hondo para terminar de darle las noticias a Draco – James Potter y Rose Weasley empiezan también este año en Hogwarts.

-¿Y? Tienes que enfrentarte a Potter y Weasley por dejarlos durante la celebración de la batalla, ¿o es que te avergüenzas de que te vean conmigo? – Se levanto para mirarla, no parecía ser eso. - ¿Qué es?

-¿No tienes miedo? No quiero que mis hijos sean tratados como…como bastardos.

-Son hijos de un mortífago declarado y traicionero. – Le apartó un mechón de la cara, no quería que se escondiera, tenía que entender las cosas como eran. – Los trataran mal vayan donde vayan en el mundo mágico desde que llevan mi apellido, incluso si son también hijos tuyos.

-No deberían, traicionaste a Voldemort, ya no eres mortífago… - Draco intentó protestar, pero no lo dejo – E incluso si tuvieses que pagar, nuestros hijos no tendrían nada que ver con eso.

-Dejémoslo, ¿vale? Al final vamos a terminar discutiendo por una tontería – Se acostó otra vez, ¿cuando se había sentado, para empezar? – Buenas noches, Hermione.

Al día siguiente se levantaron sobresaltados con el ruido de algo _muy_ pesado al caer. Draco saltó por encima de ella, reflejos de policía, y fue a mirar que había pasado. Luego empezó a reír. Su hijo había intentado bajar su baúl el solo, y como venganza por no dejarla ayudar, su hermana había puesto el pie, por lo que el baúl salió volando hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

-¡Podías haberme matado! – Tenía que reconocerlo, no le hubiese hecho nada, pero su orgullo estaba herido – Eres una niña, y papá dice que las niñas no tienen que cargar nada pesado.

-Soy tu hermana y cargaré lo que me da la gana, ¿qué harás si no? Llevarme la maleta a todos lados en el colegio.

-Niños, niños – Paró la discusión, separándolos un poco y acuclillándose entre ellos – No deberían discutir y tu Scorpius, deberías haber esperado a que yo me despertase para ayudarte con los baúles.

-Pero, papá, ya son las nueve, tenemos que irnos ya para llegar a la estación - ¿Las nueve? ¡Oh, no!

-Draco, ve a bañarte y vestirte, yo preparo el desayuno – Siempre puedes contar con Hermione para que todo este perfecto, incluso en cinco minutos. – Niños, vayan a vestirse ustedes también, yo bajo los baúles y despierten a Regulus y Valeska.

Tal y como recordaban King Cross estaba llena de gente, apurados y corriendo, con el teléfono móvil y si mirabas bien podías ver la cantidad de carros y lechuzas y gatos en jaulas, un festival de pequeños magos yendo a Hogwarts.

-Bien, yo entraré primero con Valeska y Scorpius, y luego vuestra madre pasará con Regulus y Viola, así que dadnos un pequeño margen para apartarnos – Le dio un beso a su esposa y sujetando a su hijo por el hombro caminaron como solo los Malfoy podían caminar y cruzaron la pared.

-Ahora nosotros, ¿preparados? – Cruzaron, Draco y el otro dúo de niños ya estaban ahí, esperándolos junto a la locomotora roja y negra. – Bienvenidos al Hogwarts Express.

Había tanta gente ahí, rodeándolos y corriendo, saludándose unos a otros. Incluso los animales parecían saludarse. Se preguntaba cuantos antiguos alumnos habría ahí, no demasiados, podía ver a Neville subiendo, pero sin niños.

-Vamos, buscaré un sitio para los chicos, ¿te quedas aquí con los otros dos o vienes a despedirlos? – Su marido no parecía contento, ni nervioso, quizás algo preocupado por su mujer.

-Si, claro – Avanzaron un poco, buscando la entrada más cercana para buscar un compartimento. – Aseguraos de escribirme desde que se acabe la selección y estéis en la cama, sea cual sea vuestra casa, por eso os compramos una lechuza a cada uno.

No habían peleado a ver en qué casa caía sus hijos, sabían que el Sombrero los pondría en la casa donde mejor cuadrasen, pero aun así, en secreto ambos esperaban que acabasen en Slytherin, dado el record familiar de que ningún Malfoy acababa en Gryffindor y mucho menos en Hufflepuff.

-¡Hermione! – La nombrada se dio la vuelta para ver venir una maraña de pelo rojo directa a sus brazos – ¡Estaba buscándote! ¿Dónde están tus hijos mayores? ¿Ya están dentro?

-Hola, Ginevra, si, Draco los llevo dentro a buscar un compartimento – No le fue inadvertida la cara extraña que hizo Ginny, como si todavía no se hubiese acostumbrado a la idea - ¿Y James? ¿También esta dentro el heredero de la familia Potter?

-James viene detrás de mí, con su padre, mis hermanos y mis sobrinos – Y estaba orgullosa por lo que parecía.

-Genial, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo – Intentó poner su mejor cara, sin poder evitar estar preocupada por las reacciones de sus impulsivos amigos.

-Hermione, los niños ya están colocados – Draco bajo, pasando por alto que su mujer estaba acompañada – Oh, vaya, la pequeña Weasley.

Fue amable, en eso tenía que felicitarlo, cuando tendió la mano para saludarla, claro que, como había estado temiendo, no le extrañó que Ginny se quedara paralizada y detrás de ella se escuchara un gruñido.

-Aléjate de mi esposa, Malfoy – Harry estaba allí, con el pelo revuelto negro, y los ojos verdes vibrando de ira. Ron también estaba enfadado, sus ojos azules lo denotaban y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que dar un paso atrás y quedarse al lado de Hermione. – Me asombra que tengas el valor de asomarte por aquí.

-Al igual que tu, Potter, vengo a traer a mis hijos – La gente los miraba, como no, la primera reunión del Trío Dorado después de que la noticia de que Hermione se había casado con Malfoy se extendiera como la pólvora – Con mi mujer y mis otros hijos.

-Si, eso me habían dicho, pero es difícil de creer que alguien como 'Mione podría estar con una lacra como tu, menos tener tus bastardos.

-¡Ronald!

-¡Ni que todos no pensasen lo mismo! ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con él, Hermione? ¿Cómo? – Ahora la miraba a ella, con un tinte de asco y vergüenza en la voz.

-No tengo porque darte razones y mucho menos delante de mis hijos y medio King Cross, Ronald Weasley. Esta es mi familia.

-Y nosotros pensando que nosotros éramos tu familia. – Terminando de decirlo, se fue a buscar a su mujer y su hijo, seguido de Harry que bufó y Ginny, que se disculpaba con la mirada.

-No ha sido tan malo ¿no? – Hermione quería echarse a llorar, pero no podía, no cuando sus hijos los miraban sin entender porque esas personas les gritaban a sus padres. – Vamos a despedirnos de los gemelos.


	10. Letters from Hogwarts

Capítulo X – Letters from Hogwarts.

_2 de Septiembre de 2010_

_Mamá y papá,_

_Supongo que Scorpius todavía no ha escrito incluso si se lo dije nada más subir a nuestra sala común. Me preocupa que nos pusieran en la misma casa. Estamos en Gryffindor. Parece ser que los profesores se sorprendieron bastante cuando dijeron nuestro apellido, incluso si nos parecemos a papá más que a ti, mamá. Salvo ese hombre que vino a casa, el que iba completamente vestido de negro. Snape, creo que se llama, según Ted Lupin, un chico de tercero o cuarto. _

_El sombrero me dijo que aunque era muy inteligente, y taimada, además soy una Malfoy, pero dice que también soy hija tuya, ¿vinisteis a Hogwarts? Siempre pensé que aprendiste tu magia en casa de los abuelos. Bueno, pese a todo, estoy enrolada en Gryffindor. No sé lo que le habrá dicho el sombrero a Scorpius. _

_Supongo que no debería contarte esto, porque son cosas de niños, como suele decirle papá a los amigos de Regulus. Hay un chico, dos realmente, no, no me gustan, pero se meten con Scorpius. Bastante, a mí me dejan de lado, creo que es porque piensan que al ser una chica no valgo la pena. No me preocuparía mucho si no fuera porque no se meten con él directamente, si no con papá. Mama, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado? Es ahora el momento de decirlo antes de que ocurra algo malo. _

_Espero que por casa las cosas vayan bien, ya hecho de menos a Valeska, en mi cuarto somos tres chicas, y las otras dos no dejan de mirarme raro. Una se apellida Finnigan y la otra ni siquiera lo recuerdo. _

_Volveré a escribir pronto. _

_Con cariño,_

_V. M. Malfoy._

**6 de Octubre de 2010**

**Papá, **

**Necesito hechizos. Los que aprendemos no son lo suficientemente crueles para volarle la cabeza a Potter y Weasley. Ni siquiera para hacer llorar a Finnigan y Jordan, cualquier cosa lo suficientemente poderosa me vale. **

**Supongo que estarás decepcionado de que Viola y yo acabásemos en Gryffindor, por lo que nos han contado, fuiste el Príncipe de Slytherin. La gente de Hogwarts dice cosas muy raras, realmente, como que tu y mama eran totalmente diferentes, que la odiabas y que la secuestraste. ¿Qué tanto hay de verdad en todo eso? Incluso dicen que luchaste en una guerra, en el bando de los malvados, y que eras un cobarde. No parece que te tengan mucho aprecio. **

**Tengo un profesor en especial que dice ser tu primo, Sirius Black. Nos da transformaciones, es un animago, un perro negro cuando quiere escaparse. Mola mucho, pero no tanto como el profesor de DCAO, es un hombre lobo. Muy amable y siempre lleva chocolate encima. Ellos dos y el profesor de pociones, Snape, son los únicos del claustro docente que no nos mira como si fuéramos a matar a alguien, o como si fuéramos bombas a punto de estallar. **

**Viola no me lo ha dicho, pero sé que no se encuentra precisamente a gusto en la escuela, y yo me siento homicida. Necesito matar a Potter y Weasley. ¡Si vuelven a nombrar mi apellido les cortaré la lengua! No dejan de decir que sus padres son "héroes de guerra", como si la guerra fuera algo bonito o encantador, algo que valga la pena. **

**Espero que esta carta los encuentre bien. Saludos para los enanos.**

**Vuestro,**

**S. O. Malfoy. **

_3 de Noviembre_

_Queridos mamá y papá,_

_Las cosas van bien por aquí. Los jardines de Hogwarts son enormes, pero supongo que ya lo sabréis desde que habéis estado aquí. Hay zonas inhabilitadas, no podemos pasear o andar por ahí, tampoco podemos entrar en el bosque prohibido. No es como si alguno de nosotros respetase esa regla. _

_Siento decirlo, pero no creo que nos pase nada por pasar la linde del bosque, lo suficiente para que Potter y Weasley me dejen tranquila. ¿Recordáis a Ted Lupin? ¿El que amablemente me explicó quien era el Profesor Snape? Ya no es tan amable, si bien no es desagradable, tampoco es amable. Normalmente nos ignora, pero si Scorpius se pelea con alguno de esos dos orangutanes que van juntos a todos lados, se pone de su parte. Incluso si no tienen razón. _

_¿Tan malo eras papá? Creo que esperaban que fuéramos cortados con la misma tijera. Los deberes van bien y espero con ansias las notas de los trabajos. Nunca me habían pedido un trabajo por centímetros y siempre acabo haciendo de más. _

_Saludos,_

_V. M. Malfoy_

**14 de diciembre.**

**Sr. y Sra. Malfoy, **

**Por la presente se solicita su presencia en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esperamos confirmación para una reunión el día 19 de Diciembre a las 12.00 en el Despacho de la Directora Minerva McGonagall. **

**El motivo se debe a un altercado entre sus hijos y otros dos alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor. **

**Saludos cordiales,**

**Subdirector Filius Flitwick**

**Directora Minerva McGonagall**

_15 de diciembre,_

_¡Lo sentimos muchísimo! ¡No pretendíamos que se saliera tanto de control! ¡La cosa se me fue de las manos! Oh, lo sentimos…Potter y Weasley estaban atormentando a Scorpius y no pude más, pero juro que no tenía intención de que acabasen en el hospital. Lo siento mucho. _

**No lo sientas, idiota, ¡fue la cosa mas alucinante que he visto en mucho tiempo! Fue un simple Leviosa pero atravesaron toda la habitación volando, deberíais haber visto sus caras y ¡la de los mayores! Los profesores dijeron que había sido magia accidental, pero incluso ellos parecían dudarlo. Weasley casi se meó en sus pantalones.**

_Por favor, mamá, perdóname, papá siento haberte decepcionado, lo siento muchísimo…_

**¡Deja de disculparte! No creo que nos expulsen y si lo hacen podemos aprender de mamá, todos se la pasan diciendo que fuiste la bruja más inteligente de tu edad, creo que esperaban que sacásemos tu cerebro y tu moral. Que no digo que no lo hayamos hecho, sólo que ellos esperan más de ti y menos de papá. **

**Espero que en navidades nos cuenten que fue lo que hizo tan malo papá para que todo el mundo parezca odiarlo. **

_**Saludos, **_

_**Viola y Scorpius. **_


	11. Like father, like son

Autora: Siento haber tardado tanto, en serio, me disculpo. Pero este es el capítulo once y solo tengo hecho hasta el trece, lo que me da un margen muy pequeño de trabajo si me quedo sin inspiración. Así que decidí retrasar este y escribir hasta el capítulo catorce para mantener un equilibrio y así no tener la guadaña en el cuello. Espero que lo entiendan y me disculpen.

Otro asunto, agradezco todos los comentarios, todas las apuestas y las indagaciones que hacen, me divierto muchísimo contestándolos, incluso cuando suelto algún spoiler, pero es que parece que pensemos al revés. Esperaban que Snape hiciera algo, gritar, extrañarse…llorar, y yo hice que no pestañeara al ver cuatro pequeños Malfoy por el mundo. Solo es un ejemplo, pero me hace mucha gracia.

Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo y esperó vuestra opinión en forma de adorables comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Capítulo XI – Like father, like son.

Hermione llegó antes que Drago, al pobre le había tocado guardia nocturno y a las diez de la mañana todavía estaba en el trabajo. Pero conseguiría escaparse para llegar, incluso si tenía que ir con la ropa del trabajo.

Recorrer los muros de Hogwarts después de tanto tiempo era algo extraño y provocaba una gran cantidad de añoranza, cada esquina tenía una memoria de su propio tiempo en el colegio.

-Señorita Granger – Se giró, parado a poco más de unos pasos estaba la profesora Vector, su profesora de Aritmancia.

-Señora Malfoy, actualmente.

-Bueno, Sra. Malfoy, la directora la espera. Los señores Potter y Weasley ya han llegado. ¿Espera a su marido?

-Llegará un poco más tarde – Para colmo el teléfono móvil no funcionaba en Hogwarts.

El despacho de la directora había cambiado poco desde el paso de Dumbledore. Había un semicírculo de sillas frente al escritorio de la directora, seis de ellas ocupadas por Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, y sus hijos, James con el pelo rojo y los ojos castaños de su madre, y Hugo, el pelo rubio de Lavender y los ojos azules de su padre. Se sentó al lado de este último, recibiendo una mirada llameante de Lavender que pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo, alejándolo un poco de Hermione.

-Directora, traigo a los señoritos Malfoy. – La puerta se abrió, Sirius traía a Scorpius, con gesto de mala actitud y Viola, todo lo contrario, la viva imagen del arrepentimiento. – Hey, princesa, es un placer volverte a ver.

-Sirius, espero que te este yendo mejor – Respondió, estirando la mano para saludarlo, y a la vez coger a sus hijos.

-¿Por que no te vienes a tomarte algo conmigo después de esto? – Harry y Ron bufaron, Ginny le dio un codazo a su marido.

-Si, claro. Estaré ansiosa. – Sus hijos se sentaron a su lado, Viola pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.

-¿Podemos empezar o esperamos un poco más? – Pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

-Estará aquí en seguida, tenía que trabajar. – Terminando decirlo apareció Draco, entrando con su andar seguro y aristocrático – Creo que podemos empezar, profesora.

-Disculpen la tardanza – Se quito la chaqueta de policía, que sexy le quedaba el uniforme, no se le pasó por alto la forma en la que Lavender lo miraba y le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Si, ahora que estamos todos – Minerva pasó la mirada por todos los presentes – Estoy muy decepcionada. Srta. Malfoy, ¿puede explicarnos que pasó?

-Si, profesora McGonagall – Viola cogió aire y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sacando valor – Desde que empezamos las clases, Potter y Weasley nos han estado acosando por nuestro apellido. El otro día simplemente llevaron esto demasiado lejos, me enfadé y lance un Leviosa, pero al parecer se fue demasiado lejos y acabaron heridos.

Draco paso la mirada por los dos chicos, el hijo de Potter tenía un corte en la mejilla y Weasley un ojo hinchado, el labio roto. No era mucho.

-Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, ¿tienen algo que decir?

-Nos atacó, y por la espalda además…

-¡Lo hizo bastante a la cara, Potter! – Scorpius se levanto, sin sacar la varita y solo la mano de su hermana lo detuvo de lanzarse sobre los dos otros chicos.

-Scorpius, siéntate ahora mismo.

-Siga, Sr. Potter.

-Nos atacó por la espalda, como la rata que es. – Ron parecía listo para saltar a la yugular de Draco – Y el otro Malfoy no deja de provocar problemas, nos insulta, se la pasa pasándose de listo.

-Profesora, nunca los he insultado sin motivo, empiezan ellos y hay mucha gente presente cuando intentan humillarnos por nuestro apellido.

-Digno hijo de su padre – mascullo Ron, Harry parecía estar muy seguro de que tenía la razón – Hijo de mortífago, sería la tercera generación de Malfoy que sigan al señor Oscuro.

-Voldemort hace bastante que esta muerto, Weasley, supéralo de una vez.

-Seguro que un hurón como tu es capaz de resucitarlo, y hasta que no este toda tu familia muerta y enterrada, nadie lo superará.

-¡Ronald!

-Tú no me hables, traidora, acostarte con esta escoria – Ron ya se había levantado, Lavender lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y Harry estaba sonriendo, apoyándolo, Ginny estaba avergonzada, mirando al suelo y tirando del pantalón de su hermano – Eso no te hace mejor y encima pares sus vástagos, contaminando el mundo por el que tantos murieron.

-Si vuelves a referirte a mis hijos o a mi mujer así, Weasley, saldrás de aquí directo a la enfermería porque te rompo los dientes de golpe.

-Cómo decía, violento, asesino, nunca cambiará lo que eres, basura, una mierda de nuestra sociedad.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo – empezó Harry, sonriendo con algo de crueldad – en que tu y tu familia, Malfoy, debería haberse quedado en el mundo muggle, exiliados para no contaminar otra generación de chicos.

-Te puedo asegurar, Potter, que tu hijo esta más podrido que mis hijos – Hermione no iba a quedarse callada, Ginny podía aguantar en silencio todo lo que soltasen de su hijo, o que soltase su marido y su hermano – Y no será mi marido quien te ponga en tu sitio, mis hijos no han dejado de enviarme quejas de lo mal que lo pasan en este colegio porque tu prole esta destrozándole la adolescencia.

-Haberlos dejado en un colegio muggle – Soltó Lavender, idea copiada de su cuñado. Que poco original.

-Y tu deberías haber educado mejor a tu hijo, o no haberlo tenido, Lavender – No le hacía falta gritar para que la otra mujer bajase todavía la cabeza – Mis hijos tienen tanto derecho como el tuyo, y hablo de los cuatro, de entrar en el mundo mágico, si no más.

-No, a tus hijos lo que habría que hacer es romper sus varitas y pegarles una patada fuera de Hogwarts junto a su padre, ¡no tienen derecho a la magia! Su sangre si que es sucia…

Ron no acabó de decir su discurso hasta que Malfoy lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica, levantándolo y sacudiéndolo.

-Te avise, Weasley, mis hijos son tabú para ti, para Potter, para todos, sólo yo y mi mujer tenemos el derecho de regir en su vida – Levantó el puño y con la misma Harry lanzó un hechizo que la hizo un corte en el brazo.

-Suéltalo, Malfoy, porque el próximo no fallará.

-¡Basta ya! – Minerva estaba de pie, mirándolos reprobadoramente – ¡No me extraña el comportamiento de sus hijos si los padres se comportan como salvajes!

Los hombres se separaron, volviendo a sentarse.

-No volveré a llamarlos a reunión por el comportamiento de sus hijos, la próxima pelea acabara en expulsión. Por ahora, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno, eso serán cien puntos, y veinticinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes, señores Malfoy por un comportamiento más civilizado.

Los despidió murmurando algo que sonaba sospechosamente a "De tal palo, tal astilla"


	12. Christmas, sweet Christmas

Autora: Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, he estado algo liada con la Universidad, y al final conseguí estar un rato libre para escribir el capítulo XIV. ¡Felicidad! Nos acercamos a navidad, y yo quería hacer las navidades de esta familia de magos y brujas. Les presento el nuevo capítulo:

Capítulo XII – Christmas, sweet Christmas.

Las navidades habían llegado y se habían ido como si no hubiesen pasado nunca, lo achacarían más tarde, a que fue un período de tranquilidad en la vida de los Malfoy. Sorprendentemente, el día de Navidad por la tarde, mientras ponían la mesa, dos sonoros "pop" en el jardín trasero la alertaron de que había llegado alguien, al asomarse le sorprendió encontrarte a Sirius Black y Severus Snape. Draco estaba feliz, sin demostrarlo, por la aparición de su padrino.

-Lamentamos llegar tan tarde, Molly no nos dejaba irnos y hemos tenido que fugarnos a medias – Se reía Sirius mientras entraba, mirándolo todo – Tenéis una casa muy bonita.

La abrazó fuerte, había extrañado a Hermione durante los trece años que habían pasado y no creía ni por un segundo que estuviera muerta como muchos habían pensado. Para él Hermione seguía viva, algo en su corazón le decía que estaba bien y lo dejó pasar. Luego no podía dejar de decirse que había estado mejor que bien.

-Si, no sé porque sigue invitándome después de tanto tiempo – Quizás no lo creyese de verdad, pero Snape era muy querido entre los miembros de la Orden, incluso siendo un ex – mortífago, después de saber qué es lo que realmente hizo – No es como si fuésemos familia.

Por los huecos de las escaleras los hijos menores observaban a los recién llegados, mientras que sus hermanos estaban en el cuarto de Viola haciendo los deberes.

-Ya, Snivellus, yo tampoco sabré nunca por qué sigue invitándote – Aunque claro, Sirius nunca dejaría de atormentarlo – Ni siquiera te habla como le habla al resto de solteros. Puede que contigo haya perdido la esperanza.

-No todos somos unos inmaduros que no saben que ya no sentaran cabeza en su vida, Black, ni chuchos que vamos limosnando cariño.

Se gruñeron un rato hasta que dos pares de risitas los sacaron de sus asuntos personales.

-Hola – Los niños miraron con interés a Sirius según iba avanzando y se quedaba al otro lado de la barandilla – Soy Sirius Black, el es Snape, o Snivellus, si lo prefieren.

-Tienes un pelo muy bonito – Las pequeñas manitas de Valeska empezaron a enredarse entre el pelo de Black que sonrió – Pero el de mi papá es más mejor.

-Estoy seguro, princesa, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Valeska Elizabeth Malfoy.

-¿Y tu, campeón? – El niño estaba más callado, observando todo en silencio.

-Regulus Titan Malfoy, señor.

-Niños, ¿por qué no suben a bajar a sus hermanos? – Draco se sentó en su sillón favorito mientras Hermione preparaba la cena – ¿Un whisky?

-¿Por qué Regulus? – Sirius aceptó la bebida, Snape la rechazó y se sentó, esperando también una respuesta.

-Según Hermione, tu hermano es un héroe y nadie lo recordaría, así que se lo pusimos a él. Le queda bien, mejor que Lucius.

-Ninguno de tus hijos tiene ni un solo nombre de tus antepasados, Draco.

-Eso es, profesor Snape, porque esperamos ponérselo al siguiente que venga.

-¿Siguiente?

Más Malfoy por el mundo, y acabarían controlándolo, sus artimañas, sus formas, todo lo que constituía a un Malfoy sería adorado, Voldemort debería haberlos usado mejor y hubiese ganado.

-Nuestros hijos son maravillosos, y si viene alguno más será bien recibo – concluyó Draco, mirando a su mujer con ojos llenos de amor. A Snape casi le daban arcadas.

Si, sin lugar a dudas las navidades eran dulces en familia, sin tener que soportar a ningún Potter o Weasley, y Draco siempre recordaría esas navidades porque a pesar de que ahora todo el mundo mágico sabía que seguían vivos y tenían hijos, no les habían lanzado granadas. Ver de nuevo a su padrino le alegraba bastante.

Una visita muy insospechada fue el día de Año Nuevo, tocaron a la puerta cerca de las seis de la tarde, los niños viendo la tele y Hermione acabando de vestirse para la fiesta que darían para sus amigos no-mágicos.

-Buenas tardes, Draco – Ginny Weasley se presentó frente a la puerta, en Año Nuevo, con una gran sonrisa y tratándolo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chica Weasley? Si es para atormentar a mi familia…

-Solo vengo a traer…bueno, pensé que quizás…son unos regalos para los niños, lamento mucho lo que pasó con los niños, pero yo no odio a Mione…

-¿Quieres pasar? No nos gustaría que nuestros vecinos te vieran aquí parada.

-Si, claro…No me gustaría molestarles. – Entró despacio y sacó del bolsillo varios paquetes.

-¿Quién era, Dra…? ¡Ginevra! ¿Qu…qué haces aquí? – Hermione se quedó de forma imperceptible delante de sus hijos - ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

-Si, bueno, pero quería venir a verte y traerle a los niños unos regalos, yo…estoy tan feliz de que estés viva, incluso si estas casada con un Malfoy, y tus hijos parecen estar muy felices…Sólo vengo a traerles unos regalos.

-Um…muchas gracias, Ginevra, yo no tengo nada para tu familia, desde que parece ser que Ronald, Harry y tus hijos nos odian – Junto a más de la mitad de la sociedad, para no ponerlo en palabras.

-Cambiaran de idea tarde o temprano, no soportaran saber que estas aquí y no hablar contigo – Sonrió y tendió los paquetes a los niños y luego a los padres – Ya sabes como son, solo tienen que acostumbrarse a la idea.

Estuvieron con ella, Valeska jugaba con su muñeca mágica, que se movía como si fuera una auténtica modelo y le aconsejaba que ponerse de ropa. Regulus estaba subido en una pequeña escoba que simplemente planeaba. Para Viola le había regalado unos pendientes en forma de estrella de mar, no muy grande, que le decían cumplidos, todos ellos siendo verdad y a Scorpius un broche de Gryffindor para la capa de su uniforme. Estaban felices, una gran navidad.

-Estás han sido unas buenas navidad, mamá – se despidió su hijo cuando se iban a ir a ya en el Hogwarts Express.

Y nunca tendrían más razón, después de todo, aunque fuera poco, que Sirius, Snape y Ginny los visitasen por Navidad y los tratasen como si fueran personas, no mortífagos, ni sabelotodos. Solo faltaba que el resto se fueran acostumbrando. Según Sirius, Remus también se moría de ganas por visitarla, pero era algo más complicado que la visitara desde que tenía que cuidar de Ted y hacer su trabajo. Snape le dijo que cada vez que se transformaba tardaba más y más tiempo en curarse.

-Quizás sea la poción, quizás sea que cada día es más viejo.

Pero ahora estaba preocupada por su viejo amigo y confidente.


	13. After Holidays I'm back!

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta a esta nuestra comunidad de lectores, espero que me hayan echado de menos tanto como yo lo he hecho Les sorprenderá, pero valió la pena el retirarme de los fanfics durante las navidades hasta ahora, porque aunque sólo me presenté a 4 asignaturas de las 5 que tengo, aprobé las 4 *_* Soy tan feliz que podría llorar xD Bien, bien…pasando a temas más interesantes, quería disculparme por tardar tanto y por dos pequeños/enormes errores, en el primer/segundo capitulo dije que Ron se había casado con Luna, error 1, no, esta casado con Lavender y luego dije que quienes iban a Hogwarts eran James y Rose, error 2, Rose todavía no irá a Hogwarts, es Hugo. Otro aviso es que en este capítulo – que yo juraría que ya había subido – uso la palabra "twincest", para quien no lo sepa es un juego de palabra de twin incest, incesto entre gemelos. Ya me he alargado bastante, así que…vayamos al capítulo y al final una pequeña encuesta ;)

Capítulo XIII – After holidays.

La escuela estaba todavía con los adornos navideños, los últimos días de vacaciones y los últimos alumnos que llegaban por fin al castillo.

Viola, en parte, no quería entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mientras su hermano estaba orgulloso de ella y la acompañaba a todas partes, no la abandonaría para que algún mago o bruja la hechizasen, no, con su familia era fiel, su hermana gemela era, es, sería para siempre la única mujer que contaría con su total lealtad. Era su hermana después de todo.

-No te sientas muy tensa, V, ahora te tendrán respeto, eres la bruja más poderosa de Gryffindor – Sin que lo dijera, también incluía las demás casas – Y si no te tienen respeto, yo los hechizaré por ti.

-Mira quien esta aquí, Hugo, si son los Twincest – El compartimento del tren se abrió de golpe, y en la puerta estaban James y Hugo, listos para otra ronda de burlas.

-Dejadnos en paz – Viola se levantó con toda su seguridad para volver a cerrar la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a coger la manilla una mano la detuvo, una más grande, cálida y morena.

-Espera, no venimos en son de guerra – Miró arriba, donde unos ojos miel la observaban detrás de un flequillo azul – Vienen a disculparse, solo que no se les da muy bien.

-No vamos a disculparnos, Teddy, diga lo que diga mi madre, padre tiene razón, no son más que las semillas de un mortífagos. – El comentario de Hugo despertó a Viola, se había quedado congelada y sin respiración perdida en los ojos de Ted Lupin, pero no más – Y ya sabes lo que los mortífagos le hicieron a tu madre.

-V, cierra la puerta, ya se están poniendo pesados, no tengo ganas de aguantarlos – El tono de su hermano era arrogante y sonaba cansado, lo miró por encima del hombro, las piernas encima del banquillo mientras miraba por la ventana. – Además, tenemos que cambiarnos, ya se ve Hogsmeade.

Cerró la puerta y se aseguró de poner un Fermaportus y cerró la persiana, se giró para coger su túnica.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?

-Lupin, solo te faltaba babear por él.

-Solo es interesante, me gustaría ser un metaforgomago y así no ser tan parecida a ti.

El festín de bienvenida fue tan ruidoso como todas las demás comidas, el único cambio alrededor de los gemelos Malfoy fue que el cerco que se formaba a su alrededor en las comidas se hizo más pequeño. Louis Weasley y Ted Lupin se sentaron frente a ellos, haciendo como si no los vieran, pero era un avance.

Las clases al día siguiente fueron también más ligeras y a la hora de hacer los deberes, tampoco tuvieron que irse de la Sala Común porque la gente los miraba tan mal que los hacía sentir incómodos y lo dejaban para salir a dar una vuelta o algo así, además, de nuevo Louis y Ted se sentaron algo más cerca.

-S, mira, una carta de casa – Era principios de febrero, habían escrito a sus padres dos días antes, y aunque Vlad era rápido, pero no tanto – Parece ser que hay problemas con Regulus.

Apoyó los codos en los hombros de su hermano, la barbilla en su coronilla, para que ambos pudieran leer la carta de su madre.

16 de Enero.

Viola y Scorpius,

No os mando la carta para preocuparos, solo para avisaros de un pequeño cambio en la educación de vuestros hermanos pequeños. Al parecer los pequeños han decidido que no quieren hablar de otra cosa más que de Hogwarts, ni quieren esconder que son magos, se han pasado desde que os fuisteis haciendo magia accidental en el colegio. Me parece increíble que con lo que os pedimos vuestro padre y yo que no les contaseis nada que pudiera excitarlos sobre su próxima entrada en el colegio…Hemos tenido que sacarlos del colegio, a los dos, porque se empeñaban en ser como vosotros y estudiar en Hogwarts, ahora van a estudiar en casa, conmigo.

Vuestro padre esta muy decepcionado con vosotros dos, confiamos en que sabríais mantener lo que ocurriese en Hogwarts en Hogwarts, no en casa. Regulus y Valeska os manda saludos.

Espero que en vuestra próxima visita a casa no habléis con ellos o entre vosotros de Hogwarts. Papá cree que lo mejor sería que el colegio no sea nombrado en casa, no al menos hasta que los cuatro estéis allí, para evitar que Valeska derrita al gato del vecino, otra vez.

Os mandaremos algo para San Valentín. Abrigaos bien y poneos las capas de invierno, sé el frío que hace en la zona hasta mediados de marzo, así que, hacedme caso por una vez.

Con cariño,

Mamá.

-¿Hablaste con ellos? – Negó a la pregunta de su hermana, y se quedaron en la misma postura mirando las letras curvas y elegantes de su madre – Papá debe estar enfadadísimo.

-¿Sí? Entonces avisaré a mi padre para que lo vuelvan a meter en Azkaban, no queremos un mortífago enfadado por ahí suelto, ¿no?

Levanto la vista, James estaba seguido por Hugo, como siempre, sonriendo sardónicamente con la varita en la mano. Sin embargo, los gemelos prefirieron ignorarlo y volver a ver la carta. Al verse pasado por alto, James arrancó el trozo de papel de las manos de Viola y los señaló con la varita para mantenerlos quieto.

-Veamos que manda la traidora de vuestra madre – Leyó la carta y sonrió – ¿Vuestro padre se avergüenza de Hogwarts? No me extrañaría, desde que intentó destruirlo con sus amigos tenebrosos, cualquiera pensaría que aquí sería donde último os mandaría. Una madre sangre sucia y un padre mortífago, que asco de familia, ¿no, Malfoy?

-Lárgate, Potter, antes de que vuelvas a salir herido. – James le clavó la varita en el cuello a Scorpius, de repente la sala común estaba vacía y Viola sacó su propia varita para lanzar un hechizo, no se dejaría intimidar. – V, guarda eso.

-Pero… - Se centró en su hermano, él también la miraba a ella, discutiendo con la mirada, tan concentrados que ninguno vio cuando se movió Hugo y la empujó, sentándola al otro lado de Scorpius.

-Nadie os salvará esta vez, monstruos, ni siquiera vosotros. Hemos aprendido un par de trucos con nuestros tíos, os odian tanto como nosotros, estoy seguro.

Normalmente Hugo se quedaba en la retaguardia y su repentino movimiento sobresaltó incluso a su compinche, que lo miraba sin entender, no habían hecho nada más que estar en el campo de Quidditch de la Madriguera, sin hacer mucho más que comer y volar. ¿A qué trucos se refería? Tampoco recordaba haber hablado con alguno de los tíos de Hugo, todos ellos estaban ocupados con cosas de la Orden y sus propios trabajos, incluidos los gemelos Fred y George, que llevaban una tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagon. Aunque claro, no podía desvelar que esos trucos no existían, no cuando podía ver una pequeña sombra de miedo en los ojos grises mercurio de Malfoy-girl, quien lo había lanzado hacía menos de un mes a través de la habitación.

-Si, trucos muy, muy sucios, ¿que os parecería si os uniéramos las cabezas? No serían más raros y despreciados que ahora, pero la lástima no es un mal complemento, ¿verdad?

-No os atreveríais – Como toda respuesta, Hugo levantó la varita, la punta soltando chispas azules y verdes.

-Veámoslo. – Y un rayo de luz cubrió toda la habitación.

Y la encuesta nº 1 del fic:

¿Quieren que haya romance en Hogwarts?

Sí, por supuesto.

Estaría bien, pero no es totalmente necesario.

Bueno…

No, absolutamente no.

Si escogen la opción número uno o dos, pongan la pareja que les gustaría ver y quizás me encargue de hacer un pequeño fanart :D


	14. Hobbies

Capítulo XIV – Hobbies

Si algo adoraba Hermione de su nueva vida, además de su familia, eran los pequeños hobbies que tenían cada uno.

Ella se podía pasar horas y horas sentaba en el despacho de su marido, leyendo, se olvidaba del tiempo y hasta que no le sonaba el despertador, se olvidaba del mundo. Aprendió a ponerse el despertador desde el día en que la Sra. Harrison trajo a sus hijos a casa, porque se había olvidado de irlos a buscar a la salida del colegio, tuvo que inventarse una salida imprevisible que acabo en un atasco y que recién llegaba a casa, con las pintas que llevaba en el momento, cualquiera juraría que era verdad. No volvió a olvidarse de sus hijos jamás. Esa noche cuando se lo contó a Draco, el se rió y rió, ella se sentía tan mal, que mala madre era. Ahora que había dejado su trabajo para poder educar a sus hijos en casa, dado que no paraban de hablar de Hogwarts y su magia accidental tenía cada vez más y más estallidos que podían acabar en accidente, ya no podía pasar tantas horas como quería en el despacho de su marido, tenía que ocuparse de su familia.

Por otro lado, Draco prefería algo menos tranquilo, y pasaba al menos dos días a la semana durante dos horas enteras, en el campo de tiro del departamento de policía, o se iba con sus amigos a escalar, hacía cualquier cosa que fuera moverse. A veces bromeaban con que lo hacía porque echaba de menos el Quidditch, subirse a una escoba y volar persiguiendo una bola dorada. Sin saberlo, Hermione había acertado la primera vez que lo dijo, si había algo en todo el mundo mágico que Draco echara de menos, era el Quidditch. No había nada como estar subido en la escoba e ir de un lado para otro buscando a la escurridiza snitch dorada, más todavía si la perseguía para aplastar a Potter. Ya no podía hacerlo, tenían vecinos no-mágicos, sus hijos cogerían un mal ejemplo… ¡Lo echaba tanto de menos!

Tampoco era como si fueran los únicos con hobbies dentro de la casa, sus hijos, todos diferentes unos de otros, desde que eran pequeños, habían dado muestras de favorecer una u otra costumbre que acabaría como afición.

Empezando por Viola, cuando la veían bailar y saltar, y girar en el aire, Hermione la apuntó a clases de ballet, y sobresalió, "como toda una Malfoy, era perfecta", sin embargo, no se la veía feliz, no le gustaba eso de estar en un apretado tutú y unas bailarinas de puntilla, no, cuando su padre le regaló un invierno unos patines, la sonrisa iluminó toda la casa. Y terminó apuntada a clases de patinaje sobre hielo. Había competido una u otra vez, no por ganar, simplemente por divertirse y ya en Hogwarts, tendría que dejarlo, aunque no se iría sin una o dos medallas de bronce o plata. Menos mal que Draco no era como su padre y no le exigía el oro, entendía que si su pequeña era feliz, bastaba.

Scorpius fue un poco más complicado situarle en algo que le gustara, probó con todo, fútbol, baloncesto, tenis, atletismo, natación, cuando cumplió los ocho años lo descubrieron jugando con la pequeña espada de su disfraz de pirata, lo apuntaron a esgrima, y le había encantado. Los duelos era lo suyo, levantar la espada ropera y atacar de frente, sin recibir un solo toque. Tenían que admitir, sin embargo, que si sacaban a su pequeño de la esgrima, el pobre lo pasaba fatal y terminaba dejándolo sin acabar. No era vago, ni siquiera torpe, es que si lo obligaban a hacer algo en lo que no sobresalía, acababa por hacerlo peor de lo que podría si se esforzase un poco.

-Quiere ser perfecto, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

-Pues no mucho, ¿qué te parece el hecho de que si no es el mejor, lo deja sin intentarlo más lejos? – Era la respuesta de Hermione – Es una actitud muy mala en un niño.

Siendo gemelos y siendo tan diferentes, Viola lo pasaba mal si hacía algo que no le gustaba, pero no se quejaba, Scorpius lo pasaba mal si no sobresalía y se quejaba por ello hasta que lo dejaran salirse con la suya.

Por suerte para sus padres, encontrar lo que hacía mas feliz a Regulus fue fácil. El niño adoraba la música, y cualquier instrumento que caía en sus manos, violín, guitarra, piano, teclado, batería…, acababan sonando a música celestial. Improvisaba a todas horas, lo que había tardado la magia en mostrarse, sus habilidades musicales se dieron a conocer desde que le regalaron un pequeño xilófono de juguete. Pronto su padre le compró un pequeño piano de juguete y al cumplir los seis años un violín, no por presionarle, no por mimarle, si no por el simple placer de verlo sonreír y empezar a investigar su nuevo juguete. A la tierna edad de ocho años sabía tocar el piano, el violín y estaba aprendiendo la guitarra eléctrica que denominaba de "muy simple" por tener menos acordes que el piano.

Valeska era una auténtica genio en todo lo que se propusiera, no era perfecta, ni mucho menos, Hermione reconocía que ninguno de sus hijos era perfecto o santo, pero Valeska destacaba en todo, tenía una vena cabezota "sacada de su madre", según Draco, que la hacía buscar la manera de ser la mejor, incluso si odiaba lo que hacía. No tenía el ritmo de su hermano, era incapaz de generar una nota agradable y cualquier instrumento que cayese en sus manos sonaba a gato estrangulado. Pero, el ballet, la pintura, la gimnasia…todo eso para ella era algo grato. A veces tenían que alejar las pinturas porque embadurnaba sus zapatillas de ballet de pintura y se ponía a girar sobre la moqueta en la habitación de sus padres hasta hacer algún dibujo. También destacaba en ciencias, era muy curiosa y la ciencia le gustaba. Draco había esperado que acabase estudiando veterinaria si la carrera de diseño no le salía bien. Con sus hijos mayores en Hogwarts, acabaría siendo cualquier cosa.

-Se nos irá a Rumania. – Le había dicho un día Hermione, mirando las estrellas entre los brazos de su marido – Y se casará con los hijos de Charlie Weasley.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Charlie Weasley trabaja con dragones, dejó toda su familia aquí para irse a Rumania a estudiar dragones, y mi niña le seguirá los pasos desde el momento en que los estudie.

-Claro que si, cariño, también estudiara hombres lobo, centauros, calamares gigantes…

-No lo decía en broma, Draco, no quiero que mi hija acabe estudiando animales peligrosos que pueden achicharrarla si bostezan.

Y lo dejó en medio de la noche, deseando que su mujer se equivocase y que su hija no se acercara a un dragón en su vida. Y menos casándose con un Weasley.


End file.
